dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vow
The cave entrance gaped like a hungry maw, promising pain, agony and oblivion to any who would dare enter. Sparrow dared. The thief, assassin and general femme fatale stood off to the side, away from most of her companions as she waited for final preparations to be made. For their journey to continue. She had already said her piece, ensured that, should they survive, James Blackwater would seek his destiny and face off against Dax Korveen. And when he did, she would see her revenge. But not yet. No, there were things to happen first. So, she waited, still and silent as a shadow in the land of death, watching the cave, and the movements around her with eyes that were as blue as a glacier in the neverending dusk. James raised his black blade into the air with a familiar drown on his burned, fractured face. The situation was grim enough that most men would have retreated. Perhaps he should have. Amber eyes fell upon the only three skeleton Me m that had survived the battle with the Nightmare King. They were a poor looking lot, bones looking as if they would fall out at any moment. It seemed as if the captain had words to say, but lacked the will to speak them. Instead, he turned to rest his uneasy gaze on Sparrow. That sight, despite the nature of his emotionless undeath, brought forth the memory of what it was to be alive. Holding his blade to the side, he stepped forward to stand beside her. Unblinking eyes turned from her to the maw of the cave, hopefully keeping itself open to swallow them all. "You could run, Sparrow." The words came quickly, quietly. Sparrow did not immediately answer. She continued to stare at the cave and her chin lifted just slightly in defiance before she shot James a sidelong glance. "No," she said shortly, quietly. "I cannot." "I never knew you to be one for true love, Sparrow. You surprise me." The words were biting, coming through with a lack of emotion but one could swear there was sarcasm there. That brought out a snort of laughter from the woman and she turned to face the dread knight with a smirk. "Of course not. The boy is far too young to be of interest." She waited a moment, then laughed again. "You know me better than that. This... Dax of yours... he has something of mine. I must get it back. I cannot turn back until I do." "You are braver than I thought, I'll give you that. What awaits us in that cave... it is likely that we shall not return. You know this, as do they that follow." His eyes shifted as they scanned the void before them. "Selfless as ever, Sparrow." Sparrow scowled, insulted. Her back stiffened and she glared at James. "I am nothing of the sort. I want what is mine, end of story." "It is most strange. On more than one occasion you have failed to claim what is yours." His dead amber eyes turned to regard her with what seemed to be a forced smile. "Perhaps in another life." The woman practically snarled at the man beside her, but after a moment, she managed to restrain her anger with a visible show of effort. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, her voice low and dangerous. Several moments of silence went by as he considered her with those lifeless eyes. Then an extension of his open gauntleted hand, palm held upwards. Sparrow eyes flashed cold as she stared at James, then down at his hand, then back up at him. She seemed to pull back, but after a moment she reached out, still scowling, and placed her own gloved hand lightly in his. His sword slipped into its scabbard shortly after she touched his hand. Then his other hand, clutching something within a closed fist moved to push her hand to face the same as his. In another passing moment, a ring settled into her palm. It was a simple thing, a silver band of metal that he had always worn in life. "Another life, Sparrow." "I will fight, as I always have, but you should know the reason why." Both hands pulled away from hers as he continued to speak, "let that remind you." Sparrow's eyes went wide and she very nearly pulled her hand away. No, no, no, she didn't want this. She had no intention of letting personal relationships, even friendships, to muddy the waters. How had James gotten past the defenses she had so carefully built? Friends only left you open for pain - she knew that! And yet... something in his words caused her to quake, as forbidden ideas whispered in her mind. Unable to respond, afraid of being betrayed by her own voice if she spoke, Sparrow just stared silently at James, the ring settled in her open palm. "Until death, and beyond even that." His words rang out with a certain surety in them as he drew his sword once again. "If this fake King of Death has something yours, then I shall cut it from his hands. If you fall, then I shall bring you back. If I fall, then I will find my way." He looked to her with eyes that spoke of his only destination. "The words of a Death Knell are final." Sparrows shock turned to horror. Had he just...? Oh, gods, he had! Shaking her head, Sparrow stepped forward and reached out her hand to give back the ring. "No! No, you can't. You can't mean that. James, take it back!" It was unclear whether she meant his words or his ring. James shook his head as he took a step toward the open cave. "Your answer, Sparrow?" "My answer to what?" Sparrow felt panic pierce her heart. "James!" "Tell me why you follow me, Sparrow." He said after some consideration, though his eyes didn't seem to leave her. For a moment, the light green tint that now seemed to always float within his eyes faded to reveal those plain amber eyes. Sparrow gaped, slackjawed. She stared at James in horror as if he had just sprouted a million eyes, or become something perhaps more terrifying. "I... I..." She stuttered, her self-assured style faltering in the face of the ultimate danger - True emotion. "You asked!" She said finally, though her tone sounded petulant even to her ears. "I'm sure I'm not the first." His grip on the black sword grew tight as he turned to look back at Dax's cave. The green flare returned to his eyes, ancient runes across his shoulders, chest, and back beginning to fade in and out of a fierce glow. Sparrow's scowl deepened. She was silent for a long moment as she stared at James, her fair cheeks suddenly flushed with the heat of emotion. "No," she said finally, her voice a hoarse whisper. "But no one else has ever given their life to restore mine." "A necessary sacrifice, as I have told you before. It... Is difficult, with the passing of time, Sparrow. To feel... Is such a distant concept. But that is what remains." He gestured toward the ring, then to her. Sparrow swallowed hard and her eyes filled with tears before she could blink them away. "James..." She hesitated, then closed her hand into a fist around the silver ring. "My name..." "What of it?" Some fleeting emotion for the woman before him lingered. He held onto it. "What is your name, Sparrow?" One last time, Sparrow hesitated. If she took this step, there would be no turning back. And yet... "Adrielle," she whispered. "I am Adrielle Suoja-Nuit." "Elle? Heh." James inclined his head, planting a gauntled fist to his chest. "James Blackwater. It's fantastic to finally meet you. Most call me captain." Closing his eyes more out of habit, he focused on that little emotion that seemed to pull away every time he grasped after it. Sparrow scowled once more. "Remember your promise, James," she growled darkly. "You will survive and you will destroy Dax. Don't you dare fucking die on me." James regarded her for the final time. Lips curved upward, contorting the charred flesh into what once may have been considered a smile. "I've never had difficulty remembering such oaths, Sparrow. And besides," he brought his sword to his side, eyes returning to the Dax's shade hovel, "I've yet to meet anything that would keep me from this oath." With that, he stepped forward into the mouth of the cave. Those that remained of his companions were quick to follow, somehow still loyal to the would be King. Category:RP Logs Category:West Marches 2